


Let's Make a Deal

by ShadowDancer (Xocoatldreams)



Series: Angelus' Folly [1]
Category: BtVS - Fandom
Genre: GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-23
Updated: 2008-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xocoatldreams/pseuds/ShadowDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Beginning of the End</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make a Deal

  
He watched as the redhead scream in agony again and again, her voice rough and husky. It was the third day of her _lesson_ and Xander was well aware that she wouldn't make it past many more. The invading hordes of demons had gone the traditional route first, beating and raping her until her body was broken and her soul nearly there. Now they moved on to the real torture. One of them stripped Willow of her magic, leaving hanging limply in her chains. Then they would give a little back, giving her that hint of hope before tearing it away again, all the while laughing at her sobs.

Xander watched from his hidden spot, crying all with his best friend as the demons systematically broke her down to a shell of herself. He kept himself awake as long as one was in the room with her, forcing himself to memorize her horror and pain. He didn't know what he would do with this memory, this knowledge, but something deep inside said it was important to remember, so he did. Another two days passed before Willow stopped reacting. No screams or whimpers left her mouth when the beat her. No prayers to the Goddess when they teased her with glimpses of power. Nothing but an empty-eyed doll locking in chains. The lead demon removed the chains and threw her to the scavengers that had been waiting. Despair and anguish filled Xander as he watched his soul-sister being devoured.

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

Abreth followed the trails of magic, fear and pain he could feel. The emotions were so strong they nearly overwhelmed him, and he was thankful for his incorporeal state. When Acathla opened and the dimensions of hell merged with those of the Earth, Abreth had wondered if he would be able to cross over fully or if he would be stuck staying in his own little piece of Hell. Yet, here on the Hellmouth, he found several vessels that could host his spirit, letting him rule his realm while still playing on the mortal plane. And the source of all that pain and fear was a perfect one.

He moved closer to the young man radiating all those emotions and watched him for a moment. He was still in his boyhood, not yet ready to become an adult, yet there was a maturity about him that intrigued Abreth. The demon lord was surprised that the young man was sitting in the open, watching the scavengers feast with dull eyes. Settling beside him, Abreth let a tendril of his power reach out.

"I can feel you," the boy said quietly, still staring straight ahead.

 _ **Can you now?**_ , Abreth asked softly. _**And what do you feel?**_.

"Nothing," the boy answered, his voice almost lifeless. "There's nothing left to feel for."

Abreth let a little more of his power awash over and through the boy, reading his thoughts and seeing the events that occurred since the opening of Acathla. He smiled to himself, this was a vessel more than worthy of him.

"You have nothing to offer me," the boy told him before Abreth could even voice his idea.

 _ **I am not some low level demon**_ , Abreth stated. _**I rule the fourth realm of Hell. I have powers untold, but I need a body to function here. I was hoping you would allow me use of yours**_.

"And what would happen to me?"

 _ **It depends on whether you fought me or not**_ , Abreth admitted. _**If you fought, I would destroy what makes you you and have your body anyway. If you don't fight, we would share**_.

"Would I have access to your powers?" the boy asked.

 _ **Some, yes**_.

"Will I have my revenge?" The lifeless quality of the boy's voice was gone, replaced by a strange, resonating anger.

 _ **On who**_? Abreth asked.

"Angelus," the boy snarled. "The one who opened Acathla."

 _ **I would prefer to reward him, but I'm sure we can make revenge and reward work together**_.

"Then my answer is yes."


End file.
